Encrucijada
by Yunnam.Didraco
Summary: Como un favor de amigos Lou Ellen le pide a Will que le ayude a salir con Nico [Más allá de lo que parezca, esto es un Solangelo]
1. Misión 1

**Hacía como un mes y medio que no escribía nada de Solangelo... bueno, corregiré, que no publicaba nada ya que he estado escribiendo en libretas, me gustaría hablarle de algunos que empecé, pero mejor vayamos al punto.**

 **Un nuevo Solangelo, ojalá les guste.**

 **No encontré descripción de Lou Ellen en los libros, así que me fui a la wiki, según ahí suponen que el pelinegra y de ojos verdes como los hijos de Hécate, descripción que funciona para mi fic y la usaré.**

 **A pesar de lo poquito que salió el personaje de Lou Ellen me gustó, así que no quiero odio hacía ella.**

 **Y es todo, los personajes pertenecen a Mr. Rick, yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **¡OH! Mentira, una cosa más, ayer una persona de seudónimo Honey me dejó un review en donde decía que había leído todos mis solangelos en estos días, pero como no usa cuenta no le pude responder el comentario, aprovecharé aquí: muchas gracias, tus palabras me hicieron muy feliz, que alegría que mis historias hayan sido de tu agrado.**

−¿Cómo? –Will dejó lo que estaba haciendo para poner atención a Lou Ellen.

−Que pareces llevarte bien con Nico, por eso te lo pido ¿podrías ayudarme a salir con él?

−¿Con Nico di Angelo? ¿El hijo de Hades? ¿Llevarme bien?

−Todos lo notamos, después de tres días en la enfermería Nico parece apegado a ti.

Will solo rió, ante lo que la líder de la cabaña de Hécate lució molesta.

−¿Me ayudarás o no?

−¿No sería mejor que le pidieras ayuda a algún hijo de Afrodita?

−Eres mi amigo ¿o no?

−Sabes que lo soy –suspiró sabiéndose derrotado.

−¿Entonces?

−Te ayudaré.

···

Will se las arregló para acercarse a Nico cuando tomaba comida para su desayuno, Lou Ellen le había dado como primera misión que descubriera lo que le gustaba a Nico.

−¿No crees que es demasiado dulce? –no pudo evitar preguntar cuando lo vio echar chocolate líquido en su cereal.

Nico lo miró con una mala cara, pero lució sorprendido cuando notó que era él.

−¿Ahora quieres controlar mis alimentos, Solace? –le preguntó con lo que el rubio consideró una media sonrisa.

No había intercambiado ni una palabra con Nico desde hacía un par de días, incluso los tres días que el pelinegro estuvo en la enfermería no habían hablado demasiado ya que el hijo de Hades pasó la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, y cuando se encontraba despierto Will era el que estaba ocupado, por lo tanto le era imposible entender como Lou Ellen creía que Nico se había apegado a él; por supuesto que él no tenía nada en su contra, por el contrario, pero el pelinegro no parecía tener mayor interés por nadie en el campamento más que Jason, Percy y Annabeth, y en menor medida por Piper.

−¿Te molesta si me siento contigo? –le preguntó con una sonrisa, ignorando su pregunta.

−¿Por qué? –Nico lució confundido− será un problema si dejas tu mesa.

−Percy y Jason lo hacen.

−Es diferente.

−¿Me estás diciendo que por ser hijos de los grandes ustedes pueden y nosotros no?

−No –la preocupación apareció en su rostro− quiero decir…

−Pensé que como Jasón y Percy no están podrías sentirte solo, pero si no quieres mi compañía.

−¡No! –el ojiazul notó como logró hacerlo sentir culpable−, lo siento, está bien si quieres sentarte conmigo, agradezco tu compañía.

Will sonrió, lo había sorprendido la educada respuesta del pelinegro.

Más que tomar su desayuno el sanador se dedicó a mirar a Nico, tratando de pensar que era lo que Lou Ellen veía en él.

−Eres guapo –la cuchara se le cayó a Nico, mientras tosía debido al cereal que acababa de comer.

−¿Estás bien?

−¿Te estás burlando de mí? –el pelinegro lucía avergonzado.

−¿Burlando?

−No quiero que me diga que soy guapo alguien que luce como tú.

−¿Qué hay de malo en como luzco?

−Ese es el problema ¡No hay nada! –las mejillas del pelinegro se sonrojaron ante lo que dijo, Will por su parte sólo sonrió.

−¿Te gustan las chicas rubias y ojiazules?

−No realmente

−¿Tienes alguien que te gusta ahora?

−No… –Nico comenzaba a lucir muy incómodo con la conversación, por lo que el rubio prefirió cambiar de tema.

−Estaba preguntándome que era lo primero que las chicas verían en ti.

−Quizá que soy hijo de Hades.

−Ya, pero me refiero a las personas que no te conocen, seguro la gente te voltea a ver cuando caminas por la calle.

−Tengo un aura siniestra, claro que me ven, hasta los mortales lo notan.

−No –Will se sentía realmente animado por la cantidad de palabras que salían de la boca de Nico− eres guapo, los mortales te miran por eso, tu piel es realmente blanca y tu cabello es muy negro, además tienes ojos grandes y una boca bonita y tu look es de chico malo, a las mujeres les gustan los chicos malos.

Nico no parecía capaz de responder algo.

−Oh, lo lamento, debe ser incómodo oír eso de otro hombre.

−No −al encogerse un poco Nico le pareció más pequeño de lo que solía parecerle− eres amable, te lo agradezco.

El hijo de Apolo se levantó, sorprendido de encontrar su gesto encantador.

−La hora del desayuno acabó –se dirigió a Nico.

−Gracias por tu compañía –el mayor podía jurar que casi había una sonrisa en sus labios.

−Si no quieres responderme está bien, pero ¿cómo era la última persona que te gustó?

Nico bajó la mirada a su cereal, mientras que él recogía sus platos, ya dispuesto a marcharse sin una respuesta.

−Cabello negro y ojos verdes.

"Como Lou Ellen" no pudo evitar pensar Will.

−Gracias, nos vemos luego –a pesar de despedirse Nico ya no volteó a verlo.

···

Lou Ellen no lucía feliz cuando el sanador le dijo que lucía como la última persona que le gustó a Nico.

−¿No es eso bueno? –se atrevió a preguntar.

La chica lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

−No quiero gustarle a alguien porque le recuerdo a alguien más –le explicó.

Will entendía eso, pero no se sintió capaz de contarle que Nico dijo que no había nada malo con su apariencia a pesar de tener ojos azules y cabello rubio.

−Nico no es solo guapo –se le ocurrió decir.

Lou Ellen dejó escapar una carcajada ante el comentario.

−¿A qué viene eso?

−Nico no es solo guapo, a eso viene, seguro tiene más puntos buenos.

−Nunca dije que Nico me pareciera guapo.

−Pero lo es.

La carcajada de la pelinegra fue a un más estridente.

−Nunca lo había pensado.

−¿No te gusta por eso?

−La apariencia física no es algo que considero importante cuando me gusta alguien –la chica volvió a ponerse seria.

−¿Entonces qué es lo que te gusta de Nico?

−Deberás descubrirlo tú –en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa traviesa −¿Así que Nico te parece guapo?

−¡Lo es! –respondió a la defensiva.

−Nunca he escuchado a nadie decir eso.

Will salió de la habitación.

−¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Lou Elle apurándose a alcanzarlo.

−Pondré a mis hermanos a hacer pruebas de la vista, nunca se me ocurrió que la vista de todos en el campamento podría estar tan mal.

Una vez más Lou Ellen dejó escapar una escandalosa carcajada.

 **Nota final: Hace un tiempo hablé con MagicAi que quería hacer un fic en el que Lou Ellen siente algo por Nico, pero no me animaba porque el drama no es lo mio, pero al final me animé, aunque esto no será dramático.**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer**


	2. Misión 2

**La semana pasada estuve actuando como adulto responsable y me puse a trabajar en mi tesis (tres días antes de la entrega siendo que tuvimos dos semanas para hacer el avance, Nah, ese es mi concepto de adulto responsable, de ahí que tenía en el olvido el fic, muchas gracias por seguirlo y marcarlo con favorito; gracias especialmente a Citrino y MagicAi por el comentario.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esto sin fines de lucro**

−¡Di Angelo! –Nico casi tira su espada y es cortado en el proceso.

−¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Hasta yo sé que eso es peligroso! –se dirigió enojado al rubio cuando sus zombies desaparecieron.

−Igual de peligroso es lo que estabas haciendo ¿Qué dije acerca de las cosas del inframundo? –Will se obligó a ocultar su sonrisa, podía jurar que Nico le hacía un mohín ante el regaño.

−Que podía usarlos en una emergencia –le respondió molesto.

−No veo la emergencia por aquí.

−¡Es una emergencia! Ni Jason ni Percy andan por aquí, necesito a alguien con quien entrenar.

−Podías pedírselo a alguien.

−¿En serio? –el pelinegro lo miró como si hubiera escuchado la peor idea del mundo.

−Es lo que las personas normales harían.

−La palabra clave es "normales"

−No hay nada anormal en ti.

Nico dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, luciendo cansado de esa conversación.

−¿Qué quieres, Solace?

−Hablar.

−Ya lo hemos hecho –el pelinegro dio media vuelta, alejándose de él, Will trotó un poco para alcanzarlo.

−Eso no fue hablar –le explicó al comenzar a caminar a su lado.

−Hablamos durante el desayuno.

−¡Pero eso fue ayer!

−No tenemos nada de qué hablar –Nico ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver mientras caminaban.

−Hay muchas cosas de lo que podemos hacerlo, prácticamente somos desconocidos, tenemos muchísimo que decirnos, por ejemplo, tus hobbies, tu color favorito, cuál es tu música favorita.

Nico se detuvo de pronto. Mirándolo con desconfianza.

−¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

−Es la clase de cosas que lo amigos conocen.

−¿Amigos?

−¿No quieres ser mi amigo? Yo quiero ser amigo tuyo.

El pelinegro no parecía saber cómo responder, desvió su mirada para después lucir avergonzado, el sanador notó la sonrisa que trató de ocultar, Nico, definitivamente, estaba feliz por sus palabras. Will no pudo evitar sentirse triste ¿acaso era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así al hijo de Hades? Sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, pero sabía que sería algo que el italiano no apreciaría.

−Está bien –terminó murmurando.

−Y ¿tienes algún hobbie?

−No creo –fue su respuesta para comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

−Debes de tener uno, todo mundo lo tiene.

−No se me ocurre nada.

−¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

−Entrenar.

−¿Lo haces por placer?

Nico se detuvo de nuevo.

−Lo hago para que no me maten –el pelinegro comenzaba a mostrarse cansado de la conversación.

El rubio picó la frente de Nico con un dedo, intentando distraerlo.

−Debe haber algo que haces por placer, no tiene que ser actual, solo esfuérzate en pensar un poco.

−Mitomagia –dijo después de un momento de silencio.

−¿Te gusta?

−Solía gustarme, ya no soy un niño.

−¡Por los dioses! Claro que eres un niño, ni siquiera te ha crecido vello.

−¡No te metas conmigo, Solace!

Will rió ante el gesto avergonzado del italiano.

−Entonces ¿quieres jugar mitomagia conmigo?

−¿Sabes jugar?

−Solo lo básico, nunca aprendí, podrías enseñarme.

−Te lo dije, ya no juego, ni siquiera tengo cartas, las quemé.

−¿Por qué hiciste eso?

−Ya no las necesita –Nico volvió a caminar, claramente dando por terminada esa discusión, el ojiazul volvió a seguirlo ¿Alguna vez había seguido a alguien con tanta insistencia? No creía recordar.

−Bueno, ¿qué tal entrenar juntos?

El italiano rió.

−No, gracias, no quiero matarte.

Al líder de la cabaña siete le hubiera gustado sentirse ofendido, pero sabía que tratándose del hijo de Hades era una posibilidad muy real. El pelinegro lució confundido mirando alrededor.

−¿Qué sucede?

−Está comenzando a anochecer.

−Sí ¿y? –Will se detuvo, cosa que el pelinegro imitó.

−Tenemos mucho rato caminando, ya deberíamos estar en las cabañas.

Will puso más atención a su alrededor, encontrando el lugar desconocido.

−No creo haber estado antes en esta parte del bosque. ¡Hola! –gritó, pero ninguna voz le respondió− ¿no debería haber dríades?

−Tal vez deberíamos ir hacía allá –era obvio que el pelinegro había elegido un camino al azar.

−No –Will lo sujetó por la camisa negra, evitando que caminara−, si no estás seguro que es el camino correcto no es buena idea tomarlo, puedes terminar aún más perdido, cuando te extravías lo mejor es esperar a que te busquen.

−En tu caso puede aplicar, pero quien me buscaría a mí.

−Tus amigos.

−¿Amigos?

−Jason, Percy, Annabeth…

−Saben que puedo arreglármelas solo, me ayudarán si estoy en problemas, pero no sólo si me pierdo.

−Entonces yo lo haré –comentó decidido−, si te pierdes espera por mí.

−¿Por qué harías eso?

−Porque eres mi amigo, seguro los demás también piensan igual, así que cuando te pierdas no te muevas.

−Tus palabras no me inspiran confianza siendo que ahora te encuentras tan perdido como yo.

A pesar de querer sonar enojado era obvio que Nico se encontraba feliz con sus palabras.

−¿Y si encendemos fuego? –fue el propio pelinegro quien cambió el tema.

−¿Sabes hacerlo?

−Haz estado en el campamento más que yo, ¿no te enseñaron a hacerlo?

−No, todos siempre dicen –Will fingió una voz− "eres un sanador, concéntrate en eso", ¿Qué hay de ti? Anduviste vagando por tu cuenta, seguro aprendiste algunos trucos.

−Siempre cargo un encendedor en mi chaqueta, pero hoy estuve entrenando, mi chaqueta está en la cabaña –Nico se sentó al pie de un árbol, luciendo molesto.

El rubio se quedó en pie con la esperanza de poder ver las luces del campamento, pero la noche llegó y no logró ver nada.

−Esto es extraño –comentó volteando a ver al hijo de Hades, pero al mirarlo se distrajo− ¿estás bien?

−Lo estoy –el pelinegro se abrazaba a sí mismo, temblaba, era obvio que tenía frío.

−Te estás helando –Will se sentó a su lado− sé que no te agrada que te toquen, pero necesito que lo soportes.

Sin darle tiempo de decir algo pasó un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndolo a él.

El pelinegro se notó bastante tenso al instante, el ojiazul lo vio apretar con fuerza su camisa negra.

−Lo siento –murmuró.

−Está bien –comentó el pelinegro en voz baja−, eres muy cálido.

El líder de la cabaña siete sintió su corazón latir rápido sin razón alguna, sacudió su cabeza, tratando de aclararse un poco, soltó un suspiro sin atreverse a romper el silencio que cayó sobre ellos.

Will despertó con los primero rayos de sol, como todas las mañanas y a diferencia de la noche anterior reconoció la parte del bosque en donde se encontraban; volteó con Nico, el pelinegro dormía profundamente apoyado en su pecho, una de sus manos se encontraba sobre su abdomen, el hijo de Hades era bonito, no pudo evitar pensar, quizá esa era la razón por la que le gustaba a Lou Ellen.

Cerró sus ojos, no siendo capaz de despertar al chico. Lou Ellen también era guapa, cabello negro y ojos verdes, una bonita combinación, seguro Nico no se negaría si le pidiera que salieran juntos ¿acaso no harían una linda pareja? Will recordó la manera en la que el italiano se alegró cuando le dijo que quería que fuera su amigo, el sanador imaginaba que salir con Lou Ellen sería algo que haría sonreír al pelinegro, soltó un suspiro, pensar que conseguir que salieran haría feliz a Nico le ayudó a esforzarse más en que eso sucediera.

−Solace –el rubio sintió que el hijo de Hades tocaba su hombro, sin querer se había quedado dormido de nuevo.

−¿Qué sucede?

−El camino es por allá, podemos volver –Nico se encontraba de pie frente a él, miraba el camino, serio como siempre, volteó a verlo cuando notó que no le respondía, al ver que no se levantó le ofreció una mano que Will no dudó en tomar.

−Gracias por no dejarme.

Para su alegría vio al pelinegro sonreír.

−Pensé en hacerlo, pero no estaba seguro si encontrarías el camino de regreso por tu cuenta.

Ligeramente molesto por el comentario Will revolvió el cabello de Nico hasta dejar un verdadero caos en su cabeza.

−¡Ey! –el pelinegro tuvo que apurar el paso ya que el hijo de Apolo se alejaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

···

−¡Tú! –Lou Ellen lo golpeó con fuerza en el brazo cuando llegó a su lado.

−¡Au! –Will sobó el área afectada− ¿a qué viene eso?

−Prometiste que desayunaría contigo y con Nico, y tú y el van y se desaparecen –la pelinegra lucía molesta.

−Lo siento.

−Nada de lo siento, Will, arréglalo.

−Es que pasó algo extraño –Will aprovechó para contarle.

La líder de la cabaña de Hécate lució preocupada.

−Es magia, algunos de mis hermanos pueden hacer algo así, pero no veo motivos para ello, iré a hablar con ellos y según lo que me digan lo consultaré con Quirón –se notó molesta de nuevo− ¿averiguaste algo de Nico?

−¿Eres buena peleando?

−Yo soy más de ilusiones ¿por qué?

−Nico necesita un compañero de entrenamiento.

−¿No te ofreciste?

−Me rechazó, no quiere matarme.

Lou Ellen rió.

−Sabemos que sería una posibilidad.

−¿Nico te gusta por qué es bonito?

−¿Bonito? Es un extraño adjetivo para un hijo de Hades ¿no?

−Pero es pequeño, además luce adorable cuando sonríe.

La chica volvió a golpearlo.

−¡Ey!

−Mañana quiero desayunar con ustedes, Will.

−Podemos comer hoy con él –el rubio estaba seguro que ese golpe le dejaría una marca.

−Tengo que investigar lo que me dijiste, sería un enorme problema si alguien está atravesando nuestras defensas y no lo sabemos.

−¿Quieres ayuda con eso?

−No quiero ver tu cara en lo que resta del día –le respondió luciendo enojada−, solo con verte me siento irritada.

 **He notado que este fic tiene muchos diálogos, creo que no había escrito algo con tantos diálogos antes ¿o sí?**

 **En fin, ojalá el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, si tienen un momento los comentarios se agradecen, las correcciones también**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer.**


	3. Misión 3

**Esta semana no tuve entrega de tesis, así que tuve tiempo de pasar a computadora. La siguiente semana si tendré entrega de avances de tesis, pero sí me siento muy animada quizá tenga tiempo de pasar algo el lunes.**

 **Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, me la pase muy bien escribiéndolo y descubrí que el fic solo tendrá 5 capítulos, así que este es la mitad.**

 **Pasen a leer, y me voy a comentarios finales**

 **Los personajes perteneces a Rick Riordan, yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

Lou Ellen y Nico se llevaron bien de inmediato, Will aprovechó la primera oportunidad que tuvo para dejarlos solos. Se veía bien juntos, como lo había imaginado, incluso algunos de sus hermanos lo pensaron igual, aunque un comentario de Kayla lo tomó por sorpresa mientras trabajaban en el inventario de la enfermería.

—Me gusta más como se ve con Percy —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó algo distraído mientras revisaba unos papeles.

—Bueno, Percy suele andar con Nico, es como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en chica ¿no?

Will dejó los papeles de lado tratando de seguir la conversación de su hermana.

—No te entiendo.

—No es nada del otro mundo, Percy luce como Lou Ellen.

—Sí —Will se sintió aturdido de pronto—, cabello negro y ojos verdes ¿cierto?

—Sí, ¿por qué luces preocupado?

—No estoy preocupado, es solo… nada, olvídalo, terminemos el trabajo por hoy.

···

—¿Alguna vez has visto a Nico llevarse bien con alguien que no sea Percy, Jason y Annabeth? —se le ocurrió preguntar a Cecil mientras se dirigían a hacer la ofrenda a los dioses de la comida.

—Bueno, está Grover y Piper, últimamente Lou Ellen y tú, por supuesto.

—Sí, pero me refiero…—Will miró a la mesa de Hades, Nico sonreía de algo que la líder de la cabaña de Hécate le había dicho, sin poder evitarlo sintió envidia de lo bien que se llevaban.

—Will —Cecil chasqueó sus dedos frente al rostro del rubio, tratando de atraer su atención.

—¿Sí?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Cómo? —el rubio tardó unos segundos en reaccionar— ¡Oh, sí!, no es nada del otro mundo, Nico me habló de alguien que le gustaba, tenía curiosidad quién podría ser.

—Bueno, alguna vez creí escuchar que a Nico le gustaba Annabeth, pero Percy y él comenzaron a llevarse bien últimamente, así que lo dudo; además Nico no ha estado mucho tiempo en el campamento mestizo, así que supongo que sí alguien le gusta no necesariamente debe ser alguien que conozcamos.

—Tienes razón, iré a desayunar con ellos.

—Harás mal tercio —comentó después de verlo lanzar su comida al fuego y dirigirse a la mesa de Hades.

—¿Les molesta? —a Will le pareció notar una alegre sonrisa en los labios de Nico, pero pudo deberse a algo que Lou Ellen había dicho.

—Adelante —la pelinegra lució molesta cuando lo vio sentarse a un lado del hijo de Hades.

"Mal tercio" recordó de inmediato las palabras de Cecil.

—Haces tiempo que no te veía —comentó Nico con timidez, posiblemente pensado que su comentario lo molestaría.

—Tenía cosas que hacer ¡Ay! —su queja sorprendió al italiano, aunque la patada que recibió había sido algo que también lo sorprendió a él, Lou Ellen lo había golpeado por debajo de la mesa, pero cuando volteó a verla sonreía.

—¿Por qué no salimos los tres? —propuso la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

—¿Los tres?

—Sí, tú, Nico y yo —Lou Ellen lucía alegre mientras explicaba— hay un lugar no muy lejos del campamento.

—¿Mañana? —el rubio podía jurar que Nico lució alegre cuando preguntó.

—Sí, tú puedes irte con tu viaje sombra y Will y yo nos iremos por nuestra cuenta.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos los tres junto?

—Porque nos iremos sin permiso, si nos atrapan podemos fingir que no sabemos de los otros.

—Pero… —Will estaba por decir algo cuando Lou Ellen lo pateó de nuevo.

—La comida terminó —comentó la hija de Hécate levantándose de la mesa— nos vemos mañana a primera hora, iré a buscar un mapa para mostrarte el lugar, Nico, nos vemos al rato.

Will se levantó de la mesa para seguir a Lou Ellen que ya se alejaba, pero el pelinegro lo sujetó de la camisa para atraer su atención.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No es una broma de mal gusto ¿verdad? —el hijo de Hades lucía preocupado.

—¿Por qué creerías eso?

—Es que yo me iré primero y…

El sanador le revolvió el cabello en un gesto amistoso.

—Lou Elle y yo no te haríamos eso, lo sabes ¿no?

—Sí —el italiano lució más alegre.

—¡Will! —Lou Ellen lo esperaba.

—Te veo mañana —se despidió, apurándose a alcanzar a su amiga.

—No había necesidad que me patearas ¡dos veces!

—Lo merecías, pareces ser incapaz de notar un buen ambiente ¿acaso no me ibas a ayudar a salir con él?

—Sabes que te ayudo. Lo lamento ¿sí? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Repórtate enfermo mañana, así Nico y yo podremos tener una cita.

—Pero… ¡Ey! —Will logró esquivarla a tiempo—, tienes que parar con las patada, no apruebo que arrastres a Nico a una relación sadomasoquista, es muy inocente para algo así.

Lou Ellen rió divertida por sus palabras.

—¿Lo harás? ¿Te quedarás en el campamento para que Nico y yo tengamos una cita?

—Bien, lo haré —Will suspiró, recordando la sonrisa del pelinegro se resignó, su objetivo, después de todo, era que el pelinegro fuera feliz.

···

El sanador miró el reloj sobre la mesa, sintiéndose molesto de pronto, la cita de Lou Ellen y Nico no tardaría en empezar, el italiano seguro ya estaría esperándola y la hija de Hécate seguro se encontraba en camino.

—Will —Kayla llegó con ropa en sus manos y lo que reconoció como sus botas.

—Kayla ¿qué haces con mis botas?

Su hermana le entregó la ropa, por lo que notó que era suya.

—Lou Ellen me pidió que te trajera un cambio de ropa, está en la enfermería.

—¿Es grave? —Will se preocupó, pero no entendió la relación con su ropa.

—No, pero no puede salir, me dijo que no logró avisarle a Nico, que tú entenderías.

—Maldición —el rubio prácticamente arrempujó a su hermana fuera de la habitación —necesito cambiarme, ¿puedes enviarle un mensaje iris a Nico para decirle que ya voy en camino? —le gritó a través de la puerta cerrada mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Si Nico veía que no llegaban seguramente se sentiría muy dolido, aun cuando le dijo que no lo dejarían abandonado. Salió abrochándose el pantalón y sin molestarse en abrochar su camisa, ocasionando que Kayla soltar un pequeño grito al casi chocar con ella en la puerta.

—Kayla, por favor, el mensaje es urgente —le dijo para después salir corriendo de la enfermería, algunos campista le debían un favor, seguro no tardaría en llegar con Nico.

···

Encontró al pelinegro mirando a través de la vitrina de una tienda, por lo que se acercó corriendo a él.

—Siento llegar tarde —se disculpó, el pelinegro lo miró con interés, para después sonreír.

—Kayla me explicó lo que sucedió, le dije que podría regresar, pero dijo que ya venías en camino.

—Lo lamento, si deseas que regresemos podemos hacerlo, supongo que no es lo mismo sin Lou Ellen.

—Los amigos también suelen salir a divertirse ¿no? Podemos divertirnos si es que…

Will colocó una mano sobre los labios del italiano.

—Tú y yo podemos divertirnos, no necesitas agregar más.

Cuando apartó su mano notó que al pelinegro más alegre.

—Luces bien, pero…

—¿Pero?

Traes tu camisa mal abotonada —agregó señalando un botón sobrante mientras sonreía, Will se sintió orgulloso al saber que Lou Ellen no era la única que lograba hacerlo sonreír.

—Eso sucede cuando te arreglas en el camino.

—¿Venías desnudo?

—Claro que no, aunque ahora que lo pienso posiblemente medio campamento me vio semidesnudo.

Nico rió aún más divertido.

—Me hubieras gustado ver eso ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Cumpliendo tu deseo —Will no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver al pelinegro dar media vuelta sonrojado cuando desabotonó su camisa—Perdona, Di Angelo, solo bromeo. Necesitaba abrochar correctamente mi camisa, no sabía que fueras tan tímido.

—No lo soy, pero me parece grosero que te desnudes en plena calle.

—Lo lamento, no te enojes —Will se inclinó un poco para mirar sobre su hombro el rostro de Nico— ya me he abrochado, puedes mirar.

En ese momento podía jurar que el rostro sonrojado de Nico era lo más encantador que había visto.

"¿Debería de preguntarle a Lou Ellen si su timidez fue lo que le gustó de Nico?"

—Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer primero? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No sé, nunca había venido por aquí.

—Cierto, yo tampoco ¿Qué veías por el cristal?

—Parecen dulces.

—Perfecto, podemos empezar por ahí.

Después de llevar al hijo de Hades a varios lugares se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que fuera Nico quien lo arrastrara a algunas tiendas, el pelinegro lucía especialmente emocionado con las cosas electrónicas por lo que el sanador se encontró con la tarea de explicarle el funcionamiento de cuanto encontraba interesante.

—¿Crees que Lou Ellen se encuentre bien? –preguntó Nico cuando se sentaron en el parque cerca del atardecer.

−Kayla me comentó que no era grave, además, más allá de lo que puedas creer, mis hermanos son excelentes sanadores − Will sonó enojado al responderle.

−Lo siento.

−No, perdona, eso fue grosero de mi parte –el hijo de Apolo fue consciente de que su enojo no venía de que Nico subestimara a sus hermanos, sino que a pesar de encontrarse pasando el día con él estuviera pensando en Lou Ellen, lo cual era una completa tontería, eso se suponía que era una cita entre Lou Ellen y Nico, era Will quien estaba sobrando ahí−. Creo que si me hubiera enfermado yo, Lou Ellen y tú hubieran podido tener una cita.

−Sí te hubieras enfermado tú nosotros no hubiéramos salido, eres el mejor sanador, si te llegas a enfermar supongo que es debido a que es algo realmente grave ¿no?

Will sonrió, esa era algo que de ninguna manera podía contarle a Lou Ellen.

−¿Quieres que no vayamos… o podemos ir a buscar un lugar donde ver el atardecer?

La sonrisa del pelinegro fue la única respuesta que necesitó.

···

−Parece que te encuentras bien –el líder de la cabaña siete entró a la habitación, donde encontró a Lou Ellen y a Kayla sentadas sobre la cama platicando.

−Tienes 10 horas fuera, es obvio que ya mejoré –le respondió la pelinegra y luciendo molesta agregó−, luces demasiado bien para haber salido solo con un amigo.

−Kayla eligió la ropa –se acercó con una sonrisa entregándole un bolsa−. Nico te mandó esto.

La chica de Hécate entrecerró los ojos, luciendo realmente enojada.

−No te atrevas a decirme que te ofreciste a traerlos cuando él quería hacerlo.

−Claro que no, Quirón nos detuvo cuando veníamos hacía acá, tenía que hablar algo en privado con Nico, me pidió que te trajera los dulces y sus disculpas antes de irse con él.

−¿Y?

Kayla lucía divertida con la conversación, era obvio que Lou Ellen le había hablado de sus sentimientos.

La sonrisa de Will desapareció de sus labios.

−Sabes, a pesar de que Nico parecía estar pasándola bien conmigo se la pasó pensando en ti ¿no te hace feliz?

Lou Ellen lució un poco preocupada.

−Will, eres mi amigo.

−Tú también eres una de mis mejores amigos.

−Entonces, si pedir que me ayudes con Nico resulta una molestia para ti ¿me lo dirás?

−No resulta una molestia –el rubio trató de dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios pero le resultó imposible, incluso su hermana lucía preocupada−, estoy feliz de ayudarte, haces feliz a Nico, ambos lucen bien juntos, yo… −el ojiazul sintió un vacío en su estómago− estoy bien, solo… hoy estoy cansado, te veo mañana, buenas noches.

Will salió de la habitación notando que no fue capaz de sonreír al despedirse de ambas chicas, saliendo de la enfermería se dirigió a su cabaña.

−Will –volteó con rapidez al reconocer la voz que lo llamaba− ¿estás bien? –Nico se encontraba de pie tras de él− Luces…

−Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre* –lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

−Si… yo… Lo siento ¿resulta una molestia?

−No, al contrario, mi nombre suena maravilloso en tus labios –la sonrisa del rubio se sintió como algo inevitable.

Aún no la poca luz del campamento Will notó como Nico se sonrojó. Will sintió como se sonrojaba también al ser consciente de sus palabras.

−Me refiero a que… tienes una bonita voz, además de que aún hablas con acento italiano, eso hace que mi nombre suene increíble –le explicó pasando su manos por su propio cabello en un gesto avergonzado.

−Sí, bueno… −el hijo de Hades de las arregló para sonreír con timidez− quería darte las gracias por todo, me divertí mucho hoy. Buenas noches, Will.

−Buenas noches, Nico –al llamarlo por su nombre el pelinegro mostró una sonrisa más amplía.

Diciendo adiós con la mano se marchó con lentitud, después de avanzar un poco volteó a ver al sanador, el ojiazul se despidió con su mano en silencio, logrando que el italiano volteara al frente de nuevo y apurara el paso.

−Will –repitió su propio nombre cuando se quedó solo, recordando con claridad el sonido de la voz del pelinegro al decirlo, una vieja frase llegó a su cabeza "Música es cuando dices mi nombre" hasta ese momento nunca había entendido su significado.

Seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que un vacío que se instaló en su estomagó la hizo borrarla.

−Por los dioses –murmuró aterrado−, me acabo de meter en un enorme problema.

Parecía que se había enamorado de Nico Di Angelo

 ***Nico nunca llamó a Will por su nombre en el libro, Will lo hizo, pero al final lo llamó Di Angelo así que supongo que lo hizo en respuesta a que Nico nunca lo llamó Will, según yo en lo que va del fic Nico solo llamó Solace a Will, espero no haber metido la pata jajajajaja.**

 **MariaWeasley: supongo que es porque él final del libro nos hizo creer que Will ya estaba interesado en Nico, pero siempre me ha gustado escribir como Will se enamora de él. El apodo de Neeks es jodidamente mono jajajajaja, me encantó.**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer.**


	4. Misión 4

**Nico sí llega a llamar Will a (pues) Will [MagicAi me lo aclaró, gracias], tuve 21 días para repetírmelo mil veces en la cabeza, les juró que me releí el libro antes de publicar ese capítulo (bueno, releí los capítulos de Nico) y no vi que le dijera, después me di de topes al darme cuenta que lo leí y no lo procesé, agh, en fin, tengo casi 21 días con eso, ya no le daré más vuelta, lo lamento.**

 **Llegamos al penúltimo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan y escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **A leer :D**

La solución de Will fue saturarse de trabajo, lo hizo de manera tan sutil que incluso sus hermanos eran incapaces de entender la razón por la que él tenía tanto que hacer; pasaba cerca de 16 horas al día en la enfermaría y dormía (o intentaba hacerlo) 8 horas exactas, dedicaba apenas 20 minutos a las tres comidas que tenía que hacer y durante esos minutos lograba evitar a la mesa de Hades, donde estaba seguro encontraría a Lou Ellen y a Nico tomando sus alimentos juntos. Inevitablemente llegó a entrarse con Nico un par de veces pero se las arregló para huir de él con una sonrisa y una disculpa.

−Will –Austin tocó a la puerta con suavidad, atrayendo la atención del ojiazul−, terminé mi turno ¿necesitas algo?

−Estoy bien –el líder de la cabaña volvió a lo que leía, tenía una semana con su rutina y su trabajo comenzaba, inevitablemente, a agotarse, por lo que comenzó a dedicar un par de horas al día a leer algunos textos griegos que había pospuesto en el pasado.

−Bien no es la palabra que utilizaría para describirte.

−Lo estoy –Will volteó con su hermano.

−Físicamente lo aparentas, pero tienes una semana que no sonríes.

−Por supuesto que sonrío –el sanador dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa que no sentía.

−Claro que no lo haces, eso ni siquiera puede considerarse una sonrisa, somos hijos de Apolo, nosotros especialmente deberíamos de honrar la verdad.

−¿Intentas decirme algo?

−Pensé que acababa de hacerlo –Austin dio media vuelta dejándolo solo.

Will volvió a su lectura, sintiéndose irritado, por esa razón al oír que tocaban a la puerta no se molestó en voltear.

−Ahora no –respondió sin poder evitar un ligero tono de enojo en su voz.

−Lo siento, no quería molestar –al reconocer la voz volteó tan rápido que sintió un dolor en su cuello.

−Nico, ¿estás bien?, ¿te hiciste daño? –el rubio llegó lo más pronto que le fue posible a su lado.

−Estoy bien –el pelinegro lució un poco intimidado por su cercanía, lo que obligó al hijo de Apolo a dar unos pasos atrás para dejarle espacio.

−Perdona, pensé que habías venido a la enfermería porque te habías lastimado.

−Venía a agradecerte, he intentado hacerlo desde hace días –Nico colocó una mano en su cuello, lucía incomodo, pero parecía esforzarse en parecer despreocupado−, gracias por pedirle a Clarisse que entrenara conmigo, seguro fue una molestia.

−Oh, eso –la sonrisa que no había logrado en toda la semana apareció como por arte de magia por la sola presencia del hijo de Hades−, no fue nada, parece que Clarisse también estaba interesada en entrenar contigo, pero no se había atrevido a mencionártelo ¿te está yendo bien?

La sonrisa en los labios de Will flaqueó por un segundo, debió haberle dicho que había sido idea de Lou Ellen y dar por terminada la conversación, pero al ver la alegría en el rostro del italiano no pudo evitar desear alargar lo más posible su encuentro.

−Sí, nadie puede dudar que es una hija de Ares, seguro en el momento en que descuide un poco mi guardia me tendrás de visita obligada en la enfermería.

−Definitivamente no queremos eso, no me gustaría tenerte por aquí.

−Lo supuse –la sonrisa de Nico no pudo ocultar que le había hecho daño con el comentario.

−Pero hablo por motivos médicos, si es por visita eres libre de venir cuando quieras.

−¿No irás a comer? –la sonrisa del pelinegro lució más alegre.

−Debo terminar de leer, ¿no es tarde? –sintió desaparecer la sonrisa de sus labios− Lou Ellen debe estar esperándote.

−Hace días que no como con ella –el pelinegro se apoyó en el marco de la puerta−, parece ser que soy el único líder de cabaña que no tiene nada que hacer.

−Líder de cabaña –Will sonrió, sintiendo como recuperaba de inmediato su buen humor.

−No necesitas burlarte, no es que haya miembros de donde elegir.

−No me burlaba, sólo no creo recordar haberte visto en ninguna reunión, así que…

−Lo sé, es solo… no me siento cómodo tratando con personas.

−¿Qué hay de Percy, Jason y Annabeth?

−He viajado y peleado con ellos.

−¿Qué hay de Lou Ellen y de mí?

Nico guardó silencio, volteando a ver el piso se atrevió a responder.

−Ustedes son especiales.

Una vez más la alegría desapareció de Will al hablar.

−Lou Ellen sería feliz de escuchar eso.

−¿Tú no?

−Bueno –Will sintió una sonrisa tensa en sus labios−, no soy una chica, algo como eso no tiene un significado especial para mí. Deberías ir a comer, yo aún tengo cosas que hacer.

−Sí –el pelinegro lució triste para después dar media vuelta para marcharse, pero en lugar de irse se quedó quieto por unos segundos, el sanador notó como empuñó sus manos por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría enojado, pero al verlo voltear de nuevo notó que lucía como si intentara tomar valor− Will…

−Dime.

−¿Estás ocupado el viernes por la noche? –podía notar como su voz temblaba ligeramente.

−No estoy seguro ¿por qué?

−Es el día de los fuegos artificiales, pensé… −el hijo de Apolo pudo notar como sus mejillas se sonrojaban− podríamos verlos… juntos.

Will mordió su labio para acallar el "sí" que estuvo a punto de responder.

−Lo siento, Nico, no sabía que era ese día, no puedo, en verdad lo lamento.

−No, no, no –el hijo de Hades sacudió ambas manos frente, tratando de dibujar en sus labios una sonrisa, a pesar de que en su rostro era obvio que se encontraba decepcionado−, no tienes que disculparte, era solo una idea, imaginé que ya tenías a alguien con quien verlos, debo irme –el italiano se marchó trotando antes de que el líder de la cabaña siete pudiera agregar algo más.

El rubio soltó un suspiro, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, Austin había hablado de la verdad, Will no le había mentido a Nico, no podía salir con él, era el día perfecto para que Lou Ellen y él comenzaran a salir, sintió un amargo sabor en su boca al saber que tenía que hablar con Lou Ellen sobre eso.

···

−No puedo.

−¿Cómo?

−En primer lugar: Nico no me invitó, hace días que no lo veo; y ¿por qué me lo dices hasta hoy? Sabes que los fuegos artificiales son en 2 horas.

−Lo siento, he tenido cosas que hacer –Will sabía que no era así, pero no había logrado reunir el valor para hablar con ella.

−Como sea, además Jasón, Percy y Annabeth llegaron hoy, obviamente Nico verá los fuegos artificiales con ellos ¿Qué hay de ti? –la pelinegra sonrió cómplice− Seguro más de una chica ya te invitó.

−Rechacé a todas.

−¿Tú? ¿El señor popularidad? ¿El que no es capaz de decirle que no a alguien?

−Al parecer si lo soy –el sanador suspiró, no se sentía con ánimos de bromear− iré a buscar algunas cosas –comentó como despedida, marchándose.

···

−Nico –el rubio encontró al hijo de Hades sentado en un tronco mirando al cielo, a su lado una antorcha clavada en el suelo lo iluminaba.

−Will –la enorme sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro significó un agradable calor en su pecho− ¿Cómo me encontraste?

−Hace días me dijiste que no te gustaba tratar con las personas, así que imaginé que verías los fuegos artificiales donde no hubiera gente, además no te vi con Percy ni Jason.

−Sería incómodo para ellos si quieren pasarlo con sus novias que yo esté ahí, aunque a Jason se le ocurrió invitarme.

−Debiste aceptar.

−No gracias, no quiero una maldición de Piper –Will sonrió, acercándose a él se sentó a su lado− ¿no tenías algo que hacer?

−Si quieres que me vaya puedo hacerlo.

−No, me alegra que estés aquí –la sonrisa del pelinegro fue tan sincera que el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

−Lamento no haber traído a Lou Ellen, yo…

−¿Ella te gusta?

El sanador vio preocupación en el chico del inframundo, claramente le dolía que estuviera también interesado en ella, ¿no era prueba suficiente de los sentimientos de Nico por Lou Ellen?

−Es mi amiga.

−Hablo románticamente.

−No, no necesitas preocuparte por eso –respondió obligándose a sonreír.

−Yo… −Nico fue interrumpido por el sonido de los primero fuegos artificiales.

Ambos chicos miraron el cielo, Will no tardó en voltear a ver al italiano, éste lucía sorprendido por las luces en el cielo, le asombró el encontrar al hijo de Hades tan perfecto, era atractivo, encantador, agradable, incluso a pesar de que fuera tan inseguro le parecía adorable, si de él dependiera nuca se separaría del pelinegro, pero quería que Nico fuera feliz y si su felicidad estaba al lado de Lou Ellen él nunca sería capaz de interponerse, aun cuando eso significara que su corazón se haría pedazos.

−¿Will? –el italiano dibujó una sonrisa al notar que el mayor lo miraba, la sonrisa del chico de los ojos oscuros era tímida y dulce a la vez, el rubio dejó escapar un suspiro sin poder apartar la mirada.

Nico aspiró profundamente, acercó su mano al rostro de Will, dudando, como si temiera que fuera a ser rechazado, el ojiazul sabía lo que el pelinegro haría, quizá incluso antes que el propio italiano lo supiera; lo sabía, pensó en Lou Ellen e incluso de esa manera no fue capaz de apartarse. Los dedos de Nico se sintieron como una agradable brisa fría en su mejilla, no cerró sus ojos por la simple razón de que no quería perder ni un solo gesto del menor, Nico acarició su mejilla con dulzura, tembló cuando el sanador tomó su mano, manteniéndola contra su piel. El pelinegro se levantó un poco, acercando su rostro al de Will, sin dudar un solo instante, el hijo de Apolo olvidó todo cuando sus labios se juntaron; en ese momento solo existía Nico di Angelo y sus cálidos labios que buscaban el contacto con timidez de los suyos, el rubio, cerrando sus ojos, correspondió el beso con la misma suavidad, tal como el italiano lo necesitaba, lograba oír su propio corazón palpitando en su cabeza, a la distancia, como si de otro mundo se tratara, podía oír los fuegos artificiales y en su mejilla, manteniéndolo en ese mundo, se encontraba la mano de Nico. Sintió la respiración del pelinegro mezclándose con la suya y la otra mano apoyándose en el pecho, Will pensó que nunca podría dárselo a Lou Ellen, que prefería el odio eterno de su amiga a perder otra oportunidad de tener al menor como lo tenía en ese momento. Y fue ese pensamiento el que lo hizo despertar.

−Nico –el sanador lo tomó de los hombros, apartándolo−, no.

−Yo… −el pelinegro lucía confundido.

−Lo siento, es que…

El recuerdo de su amiga llegó, doloroso como solo la culpa podía ser.

−Yo… −Nico intentó una vez más, pero el líder de la cabaña siete lo interrumpió.

−Por favor, escúchame, yo me acerqué a ti por petición de Lou Ellen –Will vio dolor en los ojos del pelinegro−, le gustas y yo prometí ayudarle a salir contigo.

Nico se levantó con rapidez, como si intentara poner la mayor distancia entre ellos.

−Por eso querías ser mi amigo –notó como el dolor se trasmitía en la voz del pelinegro.

El sanador quería decirle que no era así, pero sabía que lo mejor era que el hijo de Hades lo despreciara, de esa manera olvidaría sus sentimientos por él.

−Lo siento –fue lo único que se atrevió a responder.

−No –la voz del pelinegro tembló, dio un paso hacia atrás−no, no necesitas disculparte, es tu amiga, debería haber sido obvio que hiciste esto por tu amiga.

El dolor en su rostro demostraba que era claro que necesitaba disculparse, pero no serviría de nada, sabía que ni mil disculpas podían arreglar lo que había dañado en Nico, lo que hacía que las lágrimas humedecieran sus ojos.

−Nico…

−Perdona –el pelinegro se dio media vuelta, marchándose corriendo de ahí.

Will ocultó una vez más el rostro entre sus manos, sabiendo que había perdido a Nico di Angelo para siempre.

···

−Lou Ellen –lo primero que hizo Will al amanecer fue buscar a su amiga en la cabaña de Hécate, cuando salió al exterior lucía enojada, el rubio lo notó en lo pasos firmes que dio hasta estar a su lado, no hizo nada por evitar el golpe en su mejilla, sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre y estaba seguro que la mano de la chica se había entumecido por el golpe.

−Nico habló conmigo… −logró decir aún bastante furiosa.

−Fue mi culpa, perdóname, yo lo besé, Nico no hizo nada. Lo siento tanto, Lou Ellen.

−Eres un completo idiota –comentó la chica tomándolo por la camisa− ¿por qué eres mi amigo?

No me quedó muy claro si Hola, Yo y Yo de nuevo son la misma persona (bueno, los últimos sé que son de la misma persona, pero el Hola no me termina de constar) si Hola es alguien diferente espero que me perdone por tomarla como la misma persona. Muchas gracias por leer mis otras historias (me hace muy feliz que me digas eso). Que bueno que te guste como describo situaciones (justo en mi autoestima o ego, diría mi amiga xD), por alguna extraña razón muchos creen que Lou Ellen los quiere juntar, pero igual luego cambian de opinión y no lo creen, a ver que piensas después de leer este capítulo, espero que si te animas a dejarme otro comentario me dejes un nombre, o al menos un seudónimo como llamarte, que decirte Yo suena súper raro jajajajaja. Mil gracias por tus comentarios, fue una alegría leerlos.

Guest: Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, justo a la inspiración, jajajaja, espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por molestarte en dejar un comentario (sí alguna vez te animas a dejarme otro me gustaría poder llamarte de otra manera y no Guest :D).

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer.**


	5. Misión 5

**Oficialmente la historia terminaba aquí, pero no me gustó el final, así que habrá un epílogo obligado para compensar.**

 **¿Dónde he estado? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué no había actualizado? ¿Quién soy yo? Preguntas existenciales que me hago todos los días. En fin, la única explicación que tengo es que he estado trabajando con mi tesis y no he andado con tiempo para escribir, de hecho tengo un mes para escribir 30 páginas, que no suena mucho pero no tengo idea que pondré.**

 **Espero que les medio guste este capítulo, como les digo a mí no me convenció, siento que no se siente hilado con los anteriores.**

 **En las notas finales daré unas "explicaciones"**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

−¿Por qué no se me ocurrió que eras un buen amigo? –Lou Ellen pareció más tranquila, pero seguía luciendo molesta−¿Nunca piensas en tu felicidad?

−¿Cómo?

−¿Sabes qué hiciste llorar a Nico?

−Lo… lo noté.

−Pudiste haber pensado en él antes de rechazarle.

−¿Qué…? −Will se sentó confundido− Lou Ellen, no te entiendo.

Soltando un suspiro la chica comenzó a caminar.

−Sígueme…

···

−Sabes que mi madre se rebeló en la guerra de Manhattan. En el pasado ella ayudó a Perséfone, Hades, el padre de Nico, y Perséfone son buenos amigos de mi madre, fueron… amables con ella después de la guerra, mi madre nos pidió regresarle el favor al hijo de Hades cuando tuviéramos oportunidad. Durante la guerra de Gea causaste una gran impresión en Nico.

−¿Lo hice?

−Pensé que podría arreglármelas para que salieran juntos.

−Pero… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

−¿Querías que te pidiera que salieras con Nico? ¿Hubiera funcionado?

−Supongo que no.

−Me pareció que Nico te interesaba cuando nos encontramos con él a las afuera del campamento, quizá si pasaban un tiempo juntos…

−Espera, fuiste tú la del bosque.

−Sí

−Pero cuando te dije… oh, nunca hablaste con Quirón, por lo tanto cuando te enfermaste…

−Sí, hable con Kayla y ella me ayudó.

−Pero te llevas muy bien con Nico.

−¿Qué no me prestas atención? Nuestros padres son amigos, es normal que nos llevemos bien, como ustedes y los hijos de Hermes.

−Tengo que disculparme con Nico –Will se puso en pie−, le hice daño y…

−Nico se ha ido al inframundo, yo… es mi culpa, debí decírtelo cuando noté que te enamoraste de Nico.

Will sintió como se sonrojó, lo cual fue confirmado por la sonrisa de Lou Ellen.

−Lou, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

···

Nico frotó las palmas de sus manos en el pantalón, las astillas de madera no hicieron más que clavarse más profundo por lo que maldijo en voz baja.

−No necesitas acabar con todo hoy –mencionó su padre que estaba a su lado.

−Pero quiero hacerlo –el italiano ni siquiera volteó a verlo, tomando de nuevo la oz, había estado ocupado desde que llegó al inframundo, estar haciendo algo le impedía pensar en otras cosas, como en él.

−Tienes visitas.

−¿Qué? – por un instante pudo jurar que su padre dijo…

−Que alguien vino a visitarte.

−¿A mí? ¿Aquí al inframundo?

No se le ocurría de alguien que estuviera lo suficientemente loco para hacer una visita de cortesía al inframundo, en el fondo de su mente quería que ese alguien fuera Will, pero desechó ese pensamiento con molestia.

···

−¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Will sintió un escalofrió, no ante la mirada severa de Hades, sino ante el gesto dolido del italiano frente a él.

−Conozco un atajo.

−Eres un hijo de Apolo ¿cierto? ¿Qué parte de entrada secreta al inframundo no le queda claro? ¿Piensa contárselo a todos sus hijos?

Will creyó que su padre ya tenía suficientes problemas para agregar que la entrada trasera al inframundo era algo que todos los hijos de Apolo conocían, no es que estuvieran haciendo fila para venir, ni que fuera menos peligrosa que la otra, quizá solo más corta y con mayores probabilidades de sobrevivir.

−¿Puedo hablar con Nico?

Hades soltó un suspiro para marcharse discutiendo consigo mismo, algo sobre lo que le haría a Apolo la próxima vez que lo viera.

"Lo siento, papá" no pudo evitar pensar el rubio.

−Nico –le pareció que el pelinegro se sobresaltó cuando dijo su nombre, soltó su suspiro cuando notó que los ojos del pelinegro estaban cristalinos, sin dudarlo se hincó frente al hijo de hades –lo lamento mucho.

−¡Oh! Una confesión amorosa –Perséfone lució emocionada, el rubio ni siquiera la había visto llegar, el rostro de Nico se coloreó rojo, pero se recompuso en un instante.

−Mi padre te espera desde ayer –le reclamó a la diosa y tomando a Will de la muñeca lo jaló para alejarse de ella, logrando hacerlo tropezar un poco al intentar levantarse.

···

El hijo de Apolo notó que Nico lucía incomodo al encontrarse a solas con él, fue soltado con rapidez cuando se dio cuenta que aún sujetaba su muñeca.

−Lo siento –repitió Will, al intentar hincarse de nuevo el pelinegro lució alarmado, apurándose a detenerlo.

−Lo entiendo, solo no te hinques de nuevo.

−Pero te hice daño, sé que una disculpa no sirve para arreglarlo, pero…

−No es tu culpa –el hijo de Hades talló sus palmas en el pantalón−, está bien.

−Pero… −el ojiazul intentó una vez más pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

−¿Sucedió algo malo?

−¿Por qué?

−Has venido hasta el inframundo, lo que claramente no fue fácil, algo terrible debió ocurrir en el campamento.

Will pensó en su apariencia, había sido un viaje difícil, su ropa estaba en pésimas condiciones, y apenas le quedaban dos flechas; su espada se había doblado por lo que seguro recibiría un buen regaño cuando volviera y le había silbado tan fuerte al perro del infierno que la próxima vez que apareciera frente a él seguro no sería algo bonito de ver.

−El campamento está bien, o al menos lo estaba hace tres días que partí, solo he venido a disculparme.

Notó que Nico se estremeció, le era difícil saber que pasaba por su mente.

−Fue mi culpa –dijo después de un breve silencio− Lou Ellen me contó que eras amable, demasiado amable con todos, yo lo sabía –el líder de la cabaña siete se asustó al ver las lágrimas humedecer los ojos de Nico− sabía que eras amable, pero aun así quise engañarme pensando que tu amabilidad significaba algo más. Fue un error por mi parte haberte besado, es decir, fue petulante el haberlo hecho, yo… claramente no estaba pensado… –inevitablemente algunas lágrimas corrieron, a Will le pareció que no solo lucía dolido, sino en gran medida frustrado−. Y ahora vienes hasta el inframundo solo para disculparte, me gustaría que no fueras tan amable.

−No es amabilidad –se acercó al hijo de Hades sujetándolo por los hombros−, ningún hijo de Apolo puede ser tan amable, soy egoísta, he estado siendo especialmente egoísta cuando se trata de ti, más de una vez quise que fueras solo mío, a pesar de que Lou Ellen es mi mejor amiga me permití enamorarme de ti, cuando me besaste pensé que no podía soportar que te quedaras con ella, prefería el odio eterno de Lou Ellen con tal de que estuvieran conmigo, pero no pude, lo siento.

−¿Eres idiota? –las lágrimas de Nico había sido sustituidas por un gesto de molestia− tú y Lou Ellen son buenos amigos, serías un gran idiota si hubieras permitido que yo me interpusiera entre ustedes, nunca te hubiera perdonado tal cosa.

Will sonrió con dulzura.

−No eres consciente de tu verdadero valor, Nico.

El pelinegro se sonrojó.

−Es tu amiga –lo vio volver a repetir el gesto de tallar sus palmas en el pantalón.

−Y tú eres maravilloso –admitió el mayor con una sonrisa− ¿me permites? –tomó sus manos, revisando sus palmas antes de que Nico pudiera recomponerse de su cumplido− ¿qué te pasó?

Will comenzó a retirar las pequeñas astillas de madera de sus palmas.

−Usaba una oz.

−¿Estas planeando ser la nueva muerte?

−Sabes que la oz realmente es un instrumento de agricultura ¿verdad?

−Ayudabas en el jardín –comentó con una sonrisa.

−Alguien tiene que hacerlo, nadie ayuda en el inframundo, bueno Thanatos lo haría, pero no quieres a la muerte en un jardín, créeme.

El líder de la cabaña de Apolo dejó escapar una risita.

−Podría curarte en un instante en el campamento.

−Solace –Nico bajó la voz hasta volverla un susurro− ¿qué haces aquí?

−Disculparme –el rubio siguió retirando las esquirlas de madera.

−Ya lo hiciste.

Will soltó un suspiro, para después voltear a ver a Nico directo a los ojos.

−Estoy enamorado de ti, realmente me gustas Nico, no sé qué voy a hacer si decides nunca volver al campamento.

El rostro de Nico logró un llamativo color rojo, sin poder mantener su mirada desvió su vista.

−¿Qué hay de Lou Elle?

−¿No hablaste con ella?

−No.

−Pequeña traidora –murmuró por lo bajo, sí Lou Ellen no había hablado con Nico era obvio que los había estado espiando

−¿Cómo?

−Hable con Lou Ellen antes de venir, no está enamorada de ti, tuvo la brillante idea de que saliéramos porque tú estabas interesado en mí.

−¿Lo sabía?

-¡¿Lo estabas?!

−Yo… −Nico no parecía ser capaz de enfrentarse a lo avergonzado que se encontraba− no creí ser tan obvio –atinó por fin a decir.

−Nico ¿volverías conmigo?

−Me estás proponiendo regresar al campamento.

−Te estoy proponiendo muchas cosas –admitió con seriedad.

Nico dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

−Sí.

−¿A volver al campamento? –el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse esperanzado.

−Y a todo lo demás –comentó el pelinegro apretando con suavidad su mano.

 **Me leí algunos fragmento de Las pruebas de Apolo, casi muero por no tener con quien comentarlo, no comentaré nada por respeto a quienes no lo han leído pero les adelanto que tengo muchas nuevas ideas para fics, pero comenzaré a escribir historias basadas en ese libro a partir de otoño que es cuando sale el libro a la venta en español.**

 **No responderé esta vez reviews porque he estado súper desconectada y debo revisar cuales pertenecen al último capítulo (los he leído conforme me han llegado, pero fue hace tanto de la mayoría) igual quiero darles las gracias a los que se molestan en comentar me animan mucho, y gracias por lo follow y favoritos.**

 **Como siempre, besos y abrazos de mi parte, gracias por leer**


	6. Epílogo

**¡Acabé! Oh dioses, fue un infierno; no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y en el poco tiempo que logré mi imaginación estuvo más seca que una piedra bajo del sol (ni para referencias funciono ahora)**

 **Los personajes son de Rick Riordan y yo no tengo la menor idea para que los utilicé esta vez.**

Will había recibido uno ENORME regaño, no solo por su espada doblada, sino por su desaparición durante tres días sin que nadie supiera nada de él, lo cual era falso ya que se había marchado del campamento con ayuda de Lou Ellen pero al parecer su amiga no había dicho palabra. El castigo no mejoró en nada cuando admitió haber ido al inframundo en busca de Nico y aumentó considerablemente al no ser capaz de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios a pesar de estar siendo regañado, pero cómo podría borrarla cuando Nico le había dicho que sí.

Por otro lado, no pudo quejarse a la hora de cumplir con sus castigos: trabajar en el campo de fresas, con un pelinegro sentado a la sombra que solía conseguirle bebidas heladas cada cierto tiempo; hacer turnos dobles en la enfermería con un Nico que solía aparecerse para llevarle algo de comer y pasar los entrenamientos corriendo hasta el cansancio para al final recibir una toalla del italiano y su compañía al ir a nadar al lago. Era feliz y mayor era su alegría al notar que Nico también lo era, conforme avanzaba su castigo las sonrisas de Nico eran cada vez más recurrentes y de manera natural comenzó a bromear con él.

···

No tardó en correrse el rumor de que salían por lo que una mañana Will encontró al hijo de Hades siendo importunado por Kayla y Austin.

−Al ser el líder de la cabaña siete necesitas nuestra aprobación para salir con Will –comentaron ambos logrando hacer que Nico luciera bastante intimidado.

−Ya sabes, es necesario que tengas la aprobación de sus dos hermanos favoritos.

−Nunca he oído tal cosa como hermanos favoritos –comentó Will llegando con ellos−, soy el líder de la cabaña, no puedo tener favoritismo.

−Vamos, Will –comentó Austin con una enorme sonrisa−, estamos solo los cuatro, puedes admitirlo.

−Lo haré –comentó Nico interrumpiéndolos de pronto.

−No necesitas hacerlo –respondió Will al ver las enormes sonrisas en los rostros de sus hermanos.

−Está bien ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Will estuvo a punto de pedir que pararan dos veces hasta que notó que Nico se divertía con sus dos hermanos, Kayla había convencido a Nico de pintar algunos mechones de su cabello de morado, por su parte con Austin terminó con un video en youtube con bastantes felicitaciones por el sorprendente maquillaje y efectos especiales de los zombies que bailaban thriller.

−Lo siento –el rubio se encontró sentado con Nico que miraba su cabello.

−Está bien, Kayla me prometió que el tinte se irá en una semana y Austin fue el que enseñó a bailar a los zombies, realmente no tuve que hacer nada.

Will pasó su mano por el cabello de Nico, si no miraba con atención el color no se notaba en el cabello negro, el hijo de Apolo sonrió, sus hermanos sabían que el italiano no necesitaba ninguna aprobación de la cabaña siete, esa había sido su manera de hacer sentir a Nico como parte de la familia.

−Noté que la pasaste bien.

−Fue divertido, es agradable tratar con gente que no me teme por ser el hijo de Hades.

−Hay mucha gente que quiere tratar contigo, es cuestión de mejorar un poco tus habilidades sociales; sólo, por favor, no las prefieras a mí.

−Muy tarde, prefiero a Lou Ellen y a Cecil a ti –comentó sonriendo traviesamente.

Will suspiró, era un buen momento para besarlo y así lo hizo.

···

Nico soltó un suspiro y dando media vuelta quedó de frente a Will, el rubio notó como apretaba sus manos muestra clara que se encontraba nervioso, sonrió para después abrazarlo con fuerza.

−Te adoro –susurró en su oído, logrando un sobresalto en el italiano y que cuando se alejara su rostro luciera rojo.

−Yo-yo igual –logró tartamudear para después continuar caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

El hijo de Apolo fue incapaz de borrar su sonrisa antes de seguirlo en silencio. Sabía que Nico odiaba el contacto físico y a pesar de eso le había pedido que lo abrazara "Si lo intento es obvio que puedo lograrlo, me dijeron que solo necesito acostumbrarme" había sido su explicación antes de que se volviera una costumbre para ellos el que se detuviera frente a él sin decir nada a la espera de su abrazo.

···

No todo en su relación con Nico era agradable. El hijo del inframundo tenía sus fantasmas, tanto metafóricamente como literal, pero eran aquellos fantasmas que Will podía ver eran los que más le molestaban: el fantasma del miedo a no ser aceptado, el de los prejuicios de un pasado tan lejano que había sorprendido al hijo de Apolo cuando supo de él, pero principalmente el fantasma del propio Nico que se empeñaba en no dejarlo ser feliz.

Y como todo a lo que Will Solace se había enfrentado en su vida lo hizo con empeño y cabeza dura. Le costó enfrentar las lágrimas de Nico, le costó su propio dolor cuando más de una vez el pelinegro negó que estuvieran saliendo por miedo al qué dirán y se alejara de él fingiendo un asco a las palabras de llamarlos pareja. El sanador tuvo que enfrentar el odio al hijo de Hades, un odio que venía de quien menos lo esperaría y que era el propio Nico di Angelo; a palabras amables y constantes se las arregló para hacerle entender lo valioso que era, lo importante que le parecía y lo maravilloso que era su existencia para él.

Pero dolía, las inseguridades de Nico le lastimaban tanto como nada lo había hecho antes, el ir caminando de la mano cuando lograban salir del campamento se volvía amargo cuando Nico lo soltaba por el simple hecho de ver a alguien.

−Quizá si fuera una chica –fue la gota que derramó el vaso del rubio.

Will se negó a soltar la mano cuando caminaban, se negó a los ruegos de que fingieran que no eran pareja, le dijo no a tantas cosas que Nico pidió que por las noches no lograba dormir por temor a que la mañana siguiente el hijo de Hades pensara que había sido suficiente y diera por terminada esa relación que ambos tenían.

Pero nunca pasó, lo que sí sucedió fue que la presión de su mano se volvió más fuerte cuando caminaban en público, aprendió a aceptarse por quien era y para sorpresa de Will, sucedió que lo presentó como su novio ante su hermana.

···Nico···

Nico se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello cuando vio la sorpresa de Hazel y escuchó la agradable risa de Will a su lado, al pelinegro le hubiera gustado decirle a su hermana (aquella nacida, al igual que él, en una época cuando una relación como la que ahora él tenía era penada incluso con la muerte) que se trataba de una broma, pero no fue capaz, por el simple hecho de que había tenido demasiado de lastimar a Will.

Nico no era ciego, más de una vez había visto el dolor cuando negaba que hubiera algo entre ellos, cuando sin consideración alguna lo apartaba o cuando soltaba su mano como si quemara.

−¿Novios?

Preguntó Hazel mirándole con sus ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa.

−Por desgracia –se atrevió a responder. Y la risa de Will sonó bastante alegre a su lado.

−Los dejaré solos –había comentado a su lado el rubio, pero Nico lo único que se atrevió a hacer fue tomar su mano con fuerza, en una súplica silenciosa de que no le dejara, tratando de hacerle saber que solo tenía la valentía de aceptarlo porque él se encontraba a su lado.

−Esto es horrible –soltó Hazel de pronto, Nico apretó con más fuerza la mano de Will, sin atreverse a mirar a su hermana, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta que amenazaba con volverse llanto, pero la hija de Plutón continuó− mi hermano se consiguió un novio más guapo que yo.

Y esa fue la ocasión de poner cara de sorpresa a Nico, Hazel sonreía mientras se presentaba ante Will que lucía tan alegre como ella y acariciaba con su pulgar la mano de Nico. "Todo está bien" sabía que intentaba decirle.

−Fuiste muy valiente –le comentó besando su frente, horas después.

−No volveré a hacerlo –admitió abrazándolo− no lo negaré si alguien me lo pregunta, puedes decirlo tú también, pero no me pidas que sea yo el que lo haga.

−Lo harás –Will sonrió−, solo dale tiempo.

Y Nico lo beso mordiendo sus labios, lastimándole un poco, de esa manera que solía hacerlo cuando Will, con su bonita boca, había hablado de más.

···

−Nunca te di las gracias –comentó Nico sentado al lado de Lou Ellen.

Will seguía castigado haciendo turnos extra en la enfermería, su amiga le hacía compañía al pelinegro a la hora de la cena.

−No es necesario que me las des. Fui imprudente e hice a ambos sufrir.

−Fue doloroso para ti…

−¿Cómo? –la hija de Hécate pareció sorprendida por sus palabras.

−Lo siento mucho –Nico apretó el cubierto que traía en sus manos− fui egoísta.

−¿Nico?

−Cuando Will nos presentó te la pasabas hablándome acerca de él, yo…

−Quería que te interesaras más en él –para el pelinegro no pasó desapercibida la sonrisa.

−Solo lo noté cuando Will te contó que empezamos a salir, pero no quise aceptarlo hasta ayer. Siento mucho salir con la persona de la que estas enamorada.

El gesto de sorpresa de su amiga dio paso a uno de tristeza.

−Él nunca me hubiera mirado. Eres lo mejor para Will, te ama, ambos se aman –Nico sintió el dolor de las lágrimas de su amiga− las vacaciones están por acabar –la chica sonrió−, no tendré que soportar su cara un tiempo, cuando nos volvamos a ver estaré bien –Lou Ellen se puso en pie−, solo cuídalo ¿de acuerdo? Y haz que lo pase un poco mal por mí.

···

Nico dejó escapar el aliento que se vio blanco debido al aire frío que lo rodeaba por el uso de su espada. Dejó caer su arma incapaz de sostenerla más, sintiendo sus dedos entumidos.

−Ese fue el último –sintió unas manos sujetándolo por cadera, al voltear hacia atrás se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Will.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio, Nico se recargó en el pecho del sanador.

−¿Jason está bien?

−Lo vi cuando venía hacia acá, intacto.

El hijo de Apolo se sentó en el suelo, llevándose a Nico con él quien quedó sentado en su regazo, el italiano se acomodó al sentir que lo abrazaba.

−Estás cálido –murmuró.

−Tú eres el que está helado, así que, por favor, no te quedes dormido, necesitas entrar en calor.

El hijo de Hades lo vio tomar sus manos y llevarlas a su boca, calentándolas con su aliento.

−Exageras –comentó con una sonrisa.

−Se trata de mi novio, tengo derecho incluso a ponerme histérico.

El rubio lució más alegre al verlo sonreír. Nico lo tomó de las manos, rodeándose con ellas se acomodó cerrando sus ojos.

−Te amo –se sinceró cuando el sueño comenzó a vencerlo.

−Oh… wow.

Nico abrió sus ojos sintiéndose aterrado de sus propias palabras, sabía que su rostro estaba rojo debido a lo caliente que lo sentía; encontrándose con el rostro de Will lo vio posiblemente tan rojo como seguro él se encontraba.

Trató de apartarse del sanador pero este lo evitó abrazándolo con fuerza.

−Pensé que tendría que esperar toda una vida para oírte decirlo –Nico notó la alegría en su voz−, yo también te amo, Nico di Angelo.

Y la enorme alegría que sintió el pelinegro no le permitió hacer nada más que permitir que Will lo abrazara, que fue como los encontró Jason media hora después, dándoles un buen regaño a ambos por tenerlo esperando por estarse haciendo arrumacos. Nico sonrió, lo que dejó a su amigo sin palabras, y se negó a soltar la mano de Will durante todo el camino que hicieron hasta el campamento.

···Sus besos···

Los besos de Will eran medicina, no debido al desagradable sabor que tenía más de un remedio que lo había obligado a consumir, pero sabía que eran medicina ya que cada beso lento y dulce que le había dado curaba poco a poco las heridas que había en su corazón: un beso para la pérdida de su hermana, uno por el amor no correspondido, uno por cada palabra que le había causado daño; y los besos continuaron incluso cuando no había más que sanar, siguieron cada vez más dulces y cálidos, encontrándose con que era él que los deseaba cada día más que el anterior.

Los primeros besos de Nico eran inexpertos, Will notaba como perdía el aliento cada vez que lo besaba con pasión, como le sujetaba con fuerza para no caer al suelo y como, cuando se apartaba, de sus labios escapaba un breve suspiro que le robaba el corazón. Los besos de Nico eran tímidos, al hijo de Apolo no le costó saber la cantidad de valor que le había costado reunir al italiano para darle ese primer beso, cuando él lo había lastimado, por lo que cada beso que le daba venía acompañado de otros dos que intentaba decirle lo mucho que lo sentía y todo lo que lo amaba.

Will era un hijo del sol, era algo que Nico nunca dudaba, ya que algunos de sus besos solían convertirse en fuego cuando nadie lo miraba, cuando sus manos por su cuerpo lo hacían dejar escapar sonidos que no deseaba hacer pero que dibujaban traviesas sonrisas del sanador contra sus labios. Besos profundos, calientes y adictivos que ponían a su cabeza a dar vueltas y lo hacían olvidarse de cosas tan importantes como respirar o el simple hecho de que los dioses seguramente no apartaban su vista de lo que estaban haciendo los dos solos en la cabaña de Hades.

Y para sorpresa de Will, con el pasar del tiempo, se encontró con que los besos de Nico eran traviesos, unos falsos besos que terminaban como una simple caricia en sus labios que lo hacían prácticamente rogarle por más; unos besos que dolían cuando los dientes del chico del inframundo se clavaban en sus labios y después le besaban con un falso arrepentimiento y enormes sonrisas; besos que volvían loco a Will y solían terminar con un Nico en sus brazos dejando escapar casi inaudibles gemidos contra sus labios.

···

Nico terminó de comer su chocolate cuando sintió a Will sentarse a su lado.

−Terminó el castigo –comentó alegre el hijo de Apolo.

−Nada mal, solo te tomó un mes –el pelinegro apartó su mirada del sol que desparecía en el mar− ¿estás listo para escapar de nuevo al inframundo sin avisar a nadie?

−Sólo si tengo que ir a buscarte, Di Angelo –volteó a ver el atardecer que estaba por desaparecer− ¿debo ponerme celoso?

−¿Por qué?

−Tú, aquí solo en la playa, viendo el mar.

−Eres un bobo, Solace –comentó soltando un suspiro−, es obvio que vine a un lugar romántico en donde pueda estar con mi novio a solas.

El sanador sonrió, una sonrisa que desapareció cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del hijo de Hades; apartó algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro como excusa para dejar su mano en su mejilla, Nico cerró sus ojos al verlo acercarse, pero los volvió a abrir al sentir a Will lamer la comisura de sus labios y apartarse.

−Tenías un poco de dulce –dibujó una enorme sonrisa ante la mala cara del italiano.

−Eres un completo idiota, Solace –comentó levantándose, Will lo sujetó antes de que pudiera marcharse, logrando que Nico cayera encima de él.

Rodeó con un brazo su cintura mientras pasaba su mano entre el cabello del pelinegro, Nico se sujetó a su cuello al sentir que perdía el equilibrio, su intentó de protesta se ahogó en los labios del sanador quien le abrazó con más fuerza al sentir que correspondía el beso, el sanador no pudo evitar la sonrisa ante el sabor dulce, lo que logró que el pelinegro mordiera sus labios al notar que se burlaba de él, el ojiazul se acostó en la arena sintiendo como Nico lo sujetaba con más fuerza al sentir que perdía el equilibrio, terminando sobre su cuerpo.

−¿Conque un completo idiota? –preguntó sonriendo a notar que Nico se sonrojaba.

−Mejor cállate, Solace –comentó antes de volverlo a besar.

 **Me hubiera gustado darles un final más mono, pero la vida no está de mi parte últimamente (mi cerebro me abandona ;_;)**

 **Mil gracias por TODO el apoyo que recibió este fic, los reviews, los favoritos y los follow, siento que no les di un final digno de todo el apoyo, pero compensaré, cuando me tome mis vitaminas o un kilo de chocolate o vaya a comprar libro y ropa y zapatos, (eso siempre me anima) o lo que sea que necesite para mejorarme (los grandes escritores dicen que es el alcohol, habrá que seguir sus consejos)**

 **Breves comentarios del fic:**

 **Se llamaba encrucijada porque Lou Ellen es hija de Hecate y prácticamente paso todo el fic poniendo a Will en dramas existenciales de sí o no con Nico.**

 **En este último capítulo el que Lou Ellen estuviera enamorada de Will no me lo saqué de la manga (especialmente porque hoy no traigo mangas, dioses, hasta mi sentido del humor se volvió malo), siempre estuvo enamorada de él, por eso cuando se molestaba con él lo hacía en serio.**

 **La parte en la que Kayla y Austin le dan su aprobación a Nico sucede después de que Nico presenta a Will como su novio con Hazel, pero debido a que uno es desde la perspectiva de Nico quedaba raro si lo ponía después, problemas de estilo que espero sepan disculpar.**

 **Friki (así firmas tus reviews, no estoy intentando ser grosera) había olvidado el beso también en este capítulo, espero que el final ayude un poco con tu frustración.**

 **Y el fic a acabado, como ya es costumbre: besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leerme hasta el final.**


End file.
